


Swell

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jack’s and Rebecca talk in their kitchen set during the little big three  days





	Swell

“I made a friend at work”Jack tells his wife 

“That guy you work with right?””Rebecca asked him 

“Miguel”Jack said 

“He’s a pretty swell guy”Jack said to her 

“Maybe have him over for dinner sometime”Rebecca suggested 

“I’ll have to fit it into my schedule”Jack replies 

“The fact that you use the word swell reminds me we’re beginning to get old”Rebecca says 

“The kids are slowly getting older”Jack mutters


End file.
